happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Minimum Mime
"Minimum Mine" is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends Christmas episode from Season 104. Plot The Episode begins with an overview of Sniffles' house with some Christmas decorations. Sniffles is shown making a shrink-ray with Mime acting like he is in a hamster ball, running around. In a TV next to the couch shows Truffles and Petunia walking on some sidewalk. Sniffles finishes the Shrink-ray and gives it to Mime, telling him that he needs to keep the Ants out for the night. Mime salutes like solider, and then walks near the Christmas Tree. Mime pushes a button then a beam comes out of the Ray, going to Mime, which then makes him "scream" in pain while he shrinks. Mime wakes up from a short nap and notices that he shrunk. He then gets up and explores the place, noticing all the gifts with the amazing wrapping. He gets all interested at the area until he notices an ant picking up some crumbs. Mime is slightly shocked and runs to the ant, "telling" her to leave the cookies alone. He acts like a cop by then and gives the Ant an imaginary ticket. The Ant would shrug and start to complain, and would start to run to the table next to Mime, and would attempt to kick it Mime would catch this and would pull out an imaginary taser, and would use it on the Ant, causing to electrocute her. Mime would blow a whistle and block the Ant's door to Sniffles' house. Mime would look around the area and see that the star on the top of the Christmas Tree is a little crooked. He would worry causing a flash in his mind that Santa Claus would come and the Star would fall onto him, causing his head to be punctured. The flash stops and he climbs up the Christmas Tree by jumping on each leaf, climbing on candy canes and avoiding ornaments. A few of the decorations on the tree would fall down, and break, which wasn't noticed by Mime. Meanwhile, the 3 other Ants are shown trying to break the coverage that is on their hole. They would successfully break the door hole and go through, annoyed by Mime. Mime gets the star up correctly, and slips on a ornament. He then lands on a near-by table with a cup, and faints. The Ornament lands on the Ants and they get sliced by the shards. The Sister ant somehow survives, and tries to escape by dragging her hands Mime "Sighs" in relief, then hides behind the cup because he heard some hooves on the ceiling. Santa Claus comes down the Chimney and walks with his bag. The Sister Ant tries to enter her door, but she gets crushed by Santa's foot, and he steps on some broken Shards, which make his foot bleed. He screams a little in pain and catches Mime with his eye. Mime waves nervously and Santa, thinking he did that, nods angrily and throws a piece of coal at Mime. Mime's lower half is crushed as he "Screams" in pain, but then another piece of coal flies and crushes the rest of Mime, while his antlers slide a little. At the end of the episode, Sniffles is shown checking his table with Milk and Cookies and is shocked seeing two pieces of coal with Mime's antlers. Sniffles screams for a second then sighs, and takes a bite out of a cookie. The Iris closes on the cookie Sniffles is eating. Moral "Good things come from small packages." Fates Deaths *The Mother Ant would get electrocuted by Mime's imaginary taser. *Santa Claus gets punctured in the head by a star. (This was only imagined by Mime, so it doesn't count as a real death.) *An Ornament crushes all but 1 Ant. *The Sister Ant is crushed by Santa's foot. *Mime is Crushed by 2 pieces of coal. Injuries *When Mime shot the ray at himself, it caused pain while he was shrinking. *Mime slips on a Ornament, and lands on a table. *The Sister Ant's Bottom half is torn apart by some Ornament Shards. *Santa Gets his foot cut by Ornament Shards. *Mime's Lower Half is crushed by some Coal. Destruction *Mime makes some decorations on the Christmas Tree fall when he interacts with them, and they break when they hit the floor. *The blockage from the Ants' door would break when the Ants rip it apart. *Some of the shattered Ornaments get more broken when Santa steps on them. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4 *Amount of dead main characters: 6 *Total Rate: 40% Trivia *This Episode is a clear reference to Tiny Christmas, a movie made by Nickelodeon. *The Ornament in the photo is somewhat similar to Flaky's Quills because of it's colors. Gallery File:HTFFMMSTANTASTEPSISANT.png|That's gotta hurt! Especially for Sister Ant... Category:CrazyMew37's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Size change episodes